Love and Laughter
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Yang and Nora have been good friends for quite some time, spending a lot of time pranking others and going on wild adventures together. However, one day Yang discovers she has more than just friendly feelings for Nora. Will the blonde ask her out, or ignore her feelings for the sake of the friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Laughter**

 _Joke One: What do you Call Two People who are Dating?...Intimidating!_

Yang loved spending time with Nora. The orange haired girl was bubbly, full of energy, and a riot to be around. When the two of them came together there was trouble to be found, for both girls had an unhealthy taste in pranking the crap out of others, in stirring up chaos whenever they could, and for devouring crazy amounts of food. There was no stopping them when they were together. The good times just kept rolling in. Most of Yang's good memories of Beacon lay with mishaps and misadventures that she had with Nora, for just as often as they caused trouble for others with their mischievous tricks, they just as often found themselves on the bad side of the trouble they rounded up.

Not that Yang minded. She trusted Nora to have her back in a fight, just like the other girl trusted her the same way. Their friendship was built on trust and laughter, which in Yang's opinion, was the best type of friendship. And while to Yang Ruby would always be number one, since she was her precious younger sister, Nora was number two, even if Yang for pretense sake, had to say her partner was in that position, followed by her team members.

But, it wasn't until the second year of their education at Beacon academy that Yang noticed how much she loved the other girl's presence. She didn't just love it, she _loved it._ Somewhere along the way, Yang's feelings of friendship had turned into feelings of love for Nora. Yang couldn't explain why or when it had happened. It wasn't some big impactful moment so she didn't notice because it didn't hit her and suddenly make her world all pink tinted and full of hearts. It simply was a slow and sneaky progression of events that occurred. So slow that Yang couldn't have stopped it because she didn't notice it was happening.

So what did Yang do now? What should she do about these feelings? Now that she had noticed them she couldn't ignore them. She wanted to act on them, to find out if Nora felt the same way about her. Where others might be hesitant to tell their crush they love them, for fear it might ruin the friendship, Yang was confident. For she knew that Nora was a person who could brush off offenses that came to her easily, and all hiccups in their relationship could be forgiven with a bit of cake.

The only problem was, how would Yang let Nora know her feelings? The girl could be dense when it came to important matters.

She first tried the normal way, by going up to Nora one day after class and telling her that she loved her. "Aww, I love you too! You're my bestest friend." She had cooed at the blonde and hugged her tightly. "After Ren, of course," Nora added, not wanting to hurt her childhood friend's feelings as he happened to be standing next to them, waiting on Nora. He rolled his eyes at her. He didn't mind if she had other friends.

Then Yang had tried by sending a letter. But the letter had been delivered during lunch time the next day and Nora had gotten a bunch of sauce on it from her food and it had been rendered illegible. The phrase, "I love you, let's go on a date, me and you," had been altered thanks to smudges into "I hate you". It was only natural that Nora threw the note out.

Then Yang had tried to serenade Nora with a romantic song, but the girl had joined right in, trying to out sing Yang and thinking it was some silly singing competition.

Then she sent her flowers, but Nora turned out to be allergic to this brand and so they had gone to the trash.

Then Yang had written her a lovely poem, but just as Nora opened up the envelope it was in, a strong gust of wind ripped it out of her hands.

Yang was tired of these failures, and getting desperate to convey her feelings. In an attempt to seek help, she asked Ren on what to do.

The boy had shrugged. "I don't know. Bake her a cake or something with the words on it. I'm sure she'll get it that way."

And so Yang, employing the help of her younger sister, baked the other a cake with the words "I love you, go out with me" written on it with red icing. When Nora had seen it, she had been stunned quiet for two seconds, making Yang foolishly hopeful that the orange haired got it, before Nora grabbed the cake in her hands and lifted it up over her head, running away with it. "Of course I love you too cake! I'll take you on a date anywhere!" Then: "Ren, it finally happened. Sweets love me just as much as I love them!" Her voice was bursting with joy and excitement.

Yang merely stood there with a dead expression on her face, Ruby patting her arm in condolence. "Well, you tried," she said not at all helpfully.

Yang had forgotten how thick skulled Nora could be at times.

Later that day, as Yang sat up in a tree, watching dusk fall over Beacon campus, she heard the loud rustling of someone walking by her. She looked down to see Nora there, looking up at her. "Mind if I join ya?" she asked and Yang felt tempted for a moment to turn her away, a bit down in the dumps over her inability to ask Nora out, but she obliged the other girl's request, deciding it wasn't a good idea to punish the other by refusing her company because of Yang's own failures.

"Sure."

Nora made her way up the tree at that and Yang made space for her to move over, balancing precariously on the branch.

"Did you have fun today? With going on a date with cake?"

"Yea. It was fun. We went many places downtown! We walked in the park, biked down the road and even went to the pool! But cake melted there so we had to end our date so he could go back into the fridge to stop melting" Nora said with enthusiasm and in a rush, before she quieted down to a thoughtful tone. "But you know...It wasn't as fun as a date with you could be."

"Yea," Yang said longingly before she realized what Nora had just said. "What?!" She startled so badly she scared the birds in the nest above her and they fluttered off. Was Nora asking her out? Huh?

"I found all your little attempts to ask me out so cute! It was a shame some of them didn't work out the way you wanted them to," Nora confessed, giggling when she saw the look on Yang's face. It was one of slow dawning as the information finally hit her.

"You knew I was asking you out?!" she blustered out, but with no real anger to her words.

"Yes," Nora admitted, shaking her head and down vigorously.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Yang was a bit miffed at this. Did Nora just want to see her suffer?

"I wanted to see how strong your feelings for me were; if you would keep asking me no matter how many times you failed."

"So you intentionally sabotaged my events?" Yang asked suspiciously.

"No, not all. Just the note and the singing. And I really happen to be allergic to certain types of flowers and it was really windy that day with the poem."

Yang let out a sigh and shook her head. "Man, you really played me. I was going out of my mind trying to find a good way to confess my feelings and ask you out."

"I didn't mean to stress you out that much," Nora said in a gentle tone of voice as she placed a hand down on Yang's thigh. "It was just so cute watching you do all that, that I couldn't resist doing it. But I'm glad you feel this way for me." Yang looked over at Nora at that contact and swallowed deeply, her throat suddenly dry as she felt the urge to ask this next question. "So, what's your answer? Will you go out with me?"

Nora's lips turned up into a smile. "Of course I will. I like you too much to not want to."

Yang could feel her chest soar at this. Nora had said yes! "Woo!" Yang pumped out both her hands into the air, ecstatic about her friend's words. But she had forgotten she was sitting in a tree and thus her balance teetered. Her arms windmilled as she tried to catch herself from falling forwards. She needn't have worried. Nora grabbed her by the back of her scarf and held her up, her wrist straining with the added weight, but she was a trained huntress and had immense strength compared to a normal human.

"Thanks, I was worried there for a sec," Yang grinned up at her friend-now lover? As she hung limply in the air.

"I've always got your back Yang," Nora said, smiling sweetly before she leaned forward to the blonde's face. "And now I got your lips," was softly whispered against them as she kissed the other girl gently.

 **A/N: I've been wanting to do a Yang/Nora story for the longest. I was debating doing one where they have like a pranking competition against each other but then I sort of settled on a romantic take of their friendship because I feel with their energy combined there is the possibility for a lot of stupid stuff to happen and thus for a chance to have some humor and fluff.**

 **Anyways, I'm off writing the second chapter. Currently I have five chapters planned, but could add more depending on where the story goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Laughter

 _Joke Two: Did you Fall from Heaven? Because you Look like an Angel_

Yang was nervous. Super nervous. She knew it was just a date with Nora, Nora who was her partner in crime in all things mischievous, Nora who was there for her when she needed someone to support her, Nora who let her copy her notes, Nora who helped her in class when she fell asleep and the teacher wanted to know the answer. Nora who she knew and was comfortable with. But Yang was nervous. Because she wanted this date to be perfect.

She wanted to impress Nora, wanted to wow her, show her that she wasn't only good for pranking people with, but also a good girlfriend. Or, potential girlfriend, since they'd only really agreed to go on this one date so far. So were they technically dating? Argh, Yang didn't know. And thinking about it was only stressing her out more.

"Yang, calm down. You'll do fine. You always do. Every date you've ever been on has been successful. Even the stupider ones you put together. Like that time you took Coco sky diving on her first date."

"That's cause she's an adrenaline junkie, so I knew she'd have fun. And anyways, I know I shouldn't be nervous, and that I'm usually not Ruby, but I don't know...it seems different with Nora," Yang said as she straightened out her nice shirt. She'd dressed up for the occasion, wanting Nora to see her wearing her best.

"And why's that?" Ruby asked around the cookie she was munching on. Right now the two girls were in their bedroom, Ruby watching Yang go through several pairs of different outfits in order to find one she felt comfortable with.

Yang shrugged, not knowing the answer to this. "Maybe it's because...I know her so well? Better than anyone else I went on a date on?"

"I think it's because you care about her. Like really care about her. Everyone else was more of a crush and she's the one who you hold deeper feelings for."

Yang looked away from the mirror she had been checking herself in and gave Ruby a proud look. Her sister was so smart sometimes. And very rarely when it came towards social relationships, that's why she was really proud to see her little sis grow up and become more in tune with the world and people around her.

"Aww, look at you," Yang pulled Ruby towards her and ruffled the top of her head. "Growing up on me and stuff."

"Yang cut it out!" Ruby giggled as she pushed her sister off of her. "You have got to hurry so you're not late for your date."

Yang looked over at the clock on her wall. "Oh no! I'm late!" Yang had taken so much time getting dressed that she was now a half hour late to the meeting point. "Gotta go Ruby!" She rushed out the door, forgetting the play tickets behind.

* * *

Half an hour earlier Nora had been getting ready for the date. She had dressed nicely but not overtly so. She didn't want to make Yang feel like this had to be a fancy date. She just wanted the two of them to focus more on the fun of it.

"Are you not nervous?" Ren asked Nora as he saw the girl gather up her purse and go on her way.

"Nah, it's Yang. I've known her since forever. I know I'll have fun with her no matter what we do." Then with a smile she left to go meet up with Yang. That had been half an hour ago and the girl was still no where to be seen. Had something come up that she couldn't go anymore? Had she been attacked by a Grimm? Then that meant Nora would have to rescue her! Good thing she brought her weapon with her, folded up and shrunk in her purse.

"Nora. Nora!" An out of breath voice called out to her and Nora turned around to see that Yang was running up to her, red in the cheeks. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I lost track of time trying to get ready for you." Yang bent over and grabbed her knees as she tried to regain her breath.

"That's fine Yang. I was worried that you were being attacked by Grimm."

"No, nothing like that," Yang assured. "Now we gotta hurry up or we'll be late for the dinner reservations."

"Dinner reservations?" Nora tipped her head in curiosity and accepted the arm Yang offered her so that they could walk together. Yang hadn't told Nora anything about the date plans saying it should be a secret, thus making it more of surprise. Yang had insisted on planning the whole evening herself, not letting Nora do any of the work.

"Yea, I got them at this really fancy place. The Pancake house," Yang grinned, her smile only getting wider as she saw the look of joy on Nora's face.

"The Pancake house?! That place that has those really good pancakes, with over a hundred varieties of pancakes, thirty kinds of syrup and an all you can eat waffle buffet? It has lines for months! How did you manage to get a reservation?" Nora's sentences were beginning to blur together from how fast she was speaking.

Yang winked at this. "I have my ways."

But by the time they got to the place they had missed their reservation.

"I'm sorry girls, but if no one comes within ten minutes of the reservation then we have to give it to the next available person," the host said apologetically.

"Aww, man," Yang sighed heavily.

"It's alright Yang." Nora patted Yang on the arm as they walked away. "We can always go another time."

"Yea but I wanted to go with you here today. Where are we gonna eat now?"

"We can just go somewhere else," Nora suggested. "Let's go to a cafe. That one over there looks nice." Nora pointed one out and they went to go eat there. Nora was happily chatting the whole time but Yang found it hard to match her enthusiasm. She felt down about failing the reservation. She knew Nora loved pancakes and wanted her to be happy by going to eat at the most famous pancake house in all of Vale.

"Cheer up Yang," Nora paused in her talking about some cool stunts she had done during practice, in order to try to get Yang's spirits up. "I'm not upset about the failed reservation. I'm sure you have a ton of other cool things planned."

"That's right. I do," Yang nodded her head. "And you're going to love them!" Now she was feeling more pumped up. Grabbing Nora by the hand, and paying for the meal, she rushed them over to the next destination on her list of plans for today.

"A hot air balloon ride!" Yang gestured to the sign above their heads, a wide grin on her face.

"Sorry kid, not today," a gruff man announced, coming up to place a closed sign on.

"Huh?" Yang blinked. "What do you mean not today? I have a reservation for one ride."

"All our balloons got ruined in the rains from last night and we can't get any of them up. Try again next week."

Yang's mouth gaped open. Was he for real? Now two of her plans had failed! What was she to do next?

"Nora, I'm sorry-"

"Yang it's fine. Stuff happens. Why don't we do something else instead?"

"Well, I do have tickets for a play, but it's not time to see it yet since I planned that we would get a hot air balloon ride."

"Then let's go to the park. We can walk around and wait until the play is on."

Yang held out her arm. "Okay. If you don't mind."

"I don't. Really," Nora smiled warmly.

But even the walk in the park turned into a disaster. Yang tripped on a rock falling to the ground and tearing her pants, a flying frisbee caught the blonde in the head, some dogs decided to chase them for no reason, and then it began to rain.

"This is bad," Yang groaned out as the two of them took shelter under a tree.

"The weather?" Nora asked. "Because it's not too bad. It'll pass in a couple of minutes."

"No, I don't mean the weather. I mean...the date." Yang cringed as she said this loathe to admit the evenings shortcomings. "First I arrive late to the date and then because of that we miss our reservation and then we miss hot air balloon flying because all the balloons are out of commission and then on top of that all that stuff in the park happened and now it's _raining_. I just wanted this date to go well. And I tried so hard." Yang sagged against the tree trunk, unable to contain her sadness anymore.

"Yang," Nora said softly, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault all these things happened. I'm just glad I got to spend time with you. Besides, a little rain isn't the end of the world. And we still have that play if you're so insistent on going to see it."

Yang dug into her pockets where her tickets were only to find them missing. "Sorry, but even that is a failure. I don't have the tickets. I must have lost them." Yang sank to her haunches and placed her head between her legs.

"Oh, Yang..." Nora hated to see the cheery blonde like this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss was doing some organizing on her teammate's desk when she noticed a pair of tickets. "Ruby, aren't these Yang's tickets?" She held them up for her partner to look at. The girl rolled out of her bed and then tossed the book in her hands aside when she realized what they were. "Holy cookie! Those _are_ her tickets. She must be looking for them like crazy now. I got to get them back!" She used her semblance and zoomed out the door, making Weiss' hair flap in the sudden breeze.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Weiss asked Blake who was sitting on her bed also reading a book. Blake shrugged.

* * *

Yang was still crouched down when she felt something tickling the top of her head. Looking up she saw it was Nora, holding up a stick that had a leaf on it and using it to touch her. "Come on Yang cheer up."

"But I can't. I failed you."

"You didn't fail me. You tried so hard and that was sweet of you. But with us, we don't need to try hard to have fun. For things to work out. I think that us just acting as ourselves we can have even more fun than if we try to force it."

Yang digested these words for a bit before asking in a small voice, "You really think so?"

"Yes. I do. Now, are you gonna keep being glum, or are we gonna go and play some pranks?"

"Hell yea, let's do some pranks." Yang jumped to her feet, cracking her knuckles. Her good mood had returned at the mention of her favorite pastime."Who first?"

By the time Ruby arrived with the tickets, she saw that Yang and Nora were both laughing really hard on their backs on the grass. She watched them with a fond smile on her face. "Guess they won't need these." She looked at the tickets and then at the time. Maybe she could ask Weiss to go see the play with her?


End file.
